Rose witch
she loves to make dresses for everyone and never whats her destiny to get lost with her she is a very dressey person and she is a fashionista and she is a royal of course but her story makes her sign for raven queen and .. her mother sort of gives her the evil queens power so sometimes she cant control it but she is the next fasion wich and sews everyones dress for legacy day but she needs a key to get past her trap meant she has two brothers but she has the strongest power and her mother knows PERSONALITY I love to make my life I'm sweet and sort of evil because of my other story called the poisoned rose and I cant control my dress making and I have ten villans and I become a princess and a evil queen and more well I cant control my self I am frends with everyone bubbly and cute and loves to be with the girls and she is a love charm all boys love her I am nice but I'm also a thef of stuff that I love to take like diamonds and pink stuff I am very smart and kind for my story my mom always told me be kind and gentale to my subjects .. and use my gift for good so when I use it I think of my mom .. stuck in wonderland ahh stop iim gonna cry ugh I miss her so much she gave me a map for the wishing well and more character how it unfolds There was once upon a time a queen to whom God had given no children. Every morning she went into the garden and prayed to God in heaven to bestow on her a son or a daughter. Then an angel from heaven came to her and said, be at rest, you shall have a son with the power of wishing, so that what so ever in the world he wishes for, that shall he have. Then she went to the king, and told him the joyful tidings, and when the time was come she gave birth to a son, and the king was filled with gladness. Every morning she went with the child to the garden where the wild beasts were kept, and washed herself there in a clear stream. It happened once when the child was a little older, that it was lying in her arms and she fell asleep. Then came the old cook, who knew that the child had the power of wishing, and stole it away, and he took a hen, and cut it in pieces, and dropped some of its blood on the queen's apron and on her dress. Then he carried the child away to a secret place, where a nurse was obliged to suckle it, and he ran to the king and accused the queen of having allowed her child to be taken from her by the wild beasts. When the king saw the blood on her apron, he believed this, fell into such a passion that he ordered a high tower to be built, in which neither sun nor moon could be seen, and had his wife put into it, and walled up. Here she was to stay for seven years without meat or drink, and die of hunger. But God sent two angels from heaven in the shape of white doves, which flew to her twice a day, and carried her food until the seven years were over. The cook, however, thought to himself, if the child has the power of wishing, and I am here, he might very easily get me into trouble. So he left the palace and went to the boy, who was already big enough to speak, and said to him, wish for a beautiful palace for yourself with a garden, and all else that pertains to it. Scarcely were the words out of the boy's mouth, when everything was there that he had wished for. After a while the cook said to him, it is not well for you to be so alone, wish for a pretty girl as a companion. Then the king's son wished for one, and she immediately stood before him, and was more beautiful than any painter could have painted her. The two played together, and loved each other with all their hearts, and the old cook went out hunting like a nobleman. The thought occurred to him, however, that the king's son might some day wish to be with his father, and thus bring him into great peril. So he went out and took the maiden aside, and said, to-night when the boy is asleep, go to his bed and plunge this knife into his heart, and bring me his heart and tongue, and if you do not do it, you shall lose your life. Thereupon he went away, and when he returned next day she had not done it, and said, why should I shed the blood of an innocent boy who has never harmed anyone. The cook once more said, if you do not do it, it shall cost you your own life. When he had gone away, she had a little hind brought to her, and ordered her to be killed, and took her heart and tongue, and laid them on a plate, and when she saw the old man coming, she said to the boy, lie down in your bed, and draw the clothes over you. Then the wicked wretch came in and said, where are the boy's heart and tongue. The girl reached the plate to him, but the king's son threw off the quilt, and said, you old sinner, why did you want to kill me. Now will I pronounce thy sentence. You shall become a black poodle and have a gold collar round your neck, and shall eat burning coals, till the flames burst forth from your throat. And when he had spoken these words, the old man was changed into a poodle dog, and had a gold collar round his neck, and the cooks were ordered to bring up some live coals, and these he ate, until the flames broke forth from his throat. The king's son remained there a short while longer, and he thought of his mother, and wondered if she were still alive. At length he said to the maiden, I will go home to my own country, if you will go with me, I will provide for you. Ah, she replied, the way is so long, and what shall I do in a strange land where I am unknown. As she did not seem quite willing, and as they could not be parted from each other, he wished that she might be changed into a beautiful pink, and took her with him. Then he went away to his own country, and the poodle had to run after him. He went to the tower in which his mother was confined, and as it was so high, he wished for a ladder which would reach up to the very top. Then he mounted up and looked inside, and cried, beloved mother, lady queen, are you still alive, or are you dead. She answered, I have just eaten, and am still satisfied, for she thought the angels were there. Said he, I am your dear son, whom the wild beasts were said to have torn from your arms, but I am alive still, and will soon set you free. Then he descended again, and went to his father, and caused himself to be ammounced as a strange huntsman, and asked if he could offer him service. The king said yes, if he was skilful and could get game for him, he should come to him, but that deer had never taken up their quarters in any part of the district or country. Then the huntsman promised to procure as much game for him as he could possibly use at the royal table. So he summoned all the huntsmen together, and bade them go out into the forest with him. And he went with them and made them form a great circle, open at one end where he stationed himself, and began to wish. Two hundred deer and more came running inside the circle at once, and the huntsmen shot them. Then they were all placed on sixty country carts, and driven home to the king, and for once he was able to deck his table with game, after having had none at all for years. Now the king felt great joy at this, and commanded that his entire household should eat with him next day, and made a great feast. When they were all assembled together, he said to the huntsmen, as you are so clever, you shall sit by me. He replied, lord king, your majesty must excuse me, I am a poor huntsman. But the king insisted on it, and said, you shall sit by me, until he did it. Whilst he was sitting there, he thought of his dearest mother, and wished that one of the king's principal servants would begin to speak of her, and would ask how it was faring with the queen in the tower, and if she were alive still, or had perished. Hardly had he formed the wish than the marshal began, and said, your majesty, we live joyously here, but how is the queen living in the tower. Is she still alive, or has she died? But the king replied, she let my dear son be torn to pieces by wild beasts, I will not have her named. Then the huntsman arose and said, gracious lord father, she is alive still, and I am her son, and I was not carried away by wild beasts, but by that wretch the old cook, who tore me from her arms when she was asleep, and sprinkled her apron with the blood of a chicken. Thereupon he took the dog with the golden collar, and said, that is the wretch, and caused live coals to be brought, and these the dog was compelled to devour before the sight of all, until flames burst forth from its throat. On this the huntsman asked the king if he would like to see the dog in his true shape, and wished him back into the form of the cook, in the which he stood immediately, with his white apron, and his knife by his side. When the king saw him he fell into a passion, and ordered him to be cast into the deepest dungeon. Then the huntsman spoke further and said, father, will you see the maiden who brought me up so tenderly and who was afterwards to murder me, but did not do it, though her own life depended on it. The king replied, yes, I would like to see her. The son said, most gracious father, I will show her to you in the form of a beautiful flower, and he thrust his hand into his pocket and brought forth the pink, and placed it on the royal table, and it was so beautiful that the king had never seen one to equal it. Then the son said, now will I show her to you in her own form, and wished that she might become a maiden, and she stood there looking so beautiful that no painter could have made her look more so. Alice sits on a riverbank on a warm summer day, drowsily reading over her sister’s shoulder, when she catches sight of a White Rabbit in a waistcoat running by her. The White Rabbit pulls out a pocket watch, exclaims that he is late, and pops down a rabbit hole. Alice follows the White Rabbit down the hole and comes upon a great hallway lined with doors. She finds a small door that she opens using a key she discovers on a nearby table. Through the door, she sees a beautiful garden, and Alice begins to cry when she realizes she cannot fit through the door. She finds a bottle marked “DRINK ME” and downs the contents. She shrinks down to the right size to enter the door but cannot enter since she has left the key on the tabletop above her head. Alice discovers a cake marked “EAT ME” which causes her to grow to an inordinately large height. Still unable to enter the garden, Alice begins to cry again, and her giant tears form a pool at her feet. As she cries, Alice shrinks and falls into the pool of tears. The pool of tears becomes a sea, and as she treads water she meets a Mouse. The Mouse accompanies Alice to shore, where a number of animals stand gathered on a bank. After a “Caucus Race,” Alice scares the animals away with tales of her cat, Dinah, and finds herself alone again. Alice meets the White Rabbit again, who mistakes her for a servant and sends her off to fetch his things. While in the White Rabbit’s house, Alice drinks an unmarked bottle of liquid and grows to the size of the room. The White Rabbit returns to his house, fuming at the now-giant Alice, but she swats him and his servants away with her giant hand. The animals outside try to get her out of the house by throwing rocks at her, which inexplicably transform into cakes when they land in the house. Alice eats one of the cakes, which causes her to shrink to a small size. She wanders off into the forest, where she meets a Caterpillar sitting on a mushroom and smoking a hookah. The Caterpillar and Alice get into an argument, but before the Caterpillar crawls away in disgust, he tells Alice that different parts of the mushroom will make her grow or shrink. Alice tastes a part of the mushroom, and her neck stretches above the trees. A pigeon sees her and attacks, deeming her a serpent hungry for pigeon eggs. Alice eats another part of the mushroom and shrinks down to a normal height. She wanders until she comes across the house of the Duchess. She enters and finds the Duchess, who is nursing a squealing baby, as well as a grinning Cheshire Cat, and a Cook who tosses massive amounts of pepper into a cauldron of soup. The Duchess behaves rudely to Alice and then departs to prepare for a croquet game with the Queen. As she leaves, the Duchess hands Alice the baby, which Alice discovers is a pig. Alice lets the pig go and reenters the forest, where she meets the Cheshire Cat again. The Cheshire Cat explains to Alice that everyone in Wonderland is mad, including Alice herself. The Cheshire Cat gives directions to the March Hare’s house and fades away to nothing but a floating grin. Alice travels to the March Hare’s house to find the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse having tea together. Treated rudely by all three, Alice stands by the tea party, uninvited. She learns that they have wronged Time and are trapped in perpetual tea-time. After a final discourtesy, Alice leaves and journeys through the forest. She finds a tree with a door in its side, and travels through it to find herself back in the great hall. She takes the key and uses the mushroom to shrink down and enter the garden. After saving several gardeners from the temper of the Queen of Hearts, Alice joins the Queen in a strange game of croquet. The croquet ground is hilly, the mallets and balls are live flamingos and hedgehogs, and the Queen tears about, frantically calling for the other player’s executions. Amidst this madness, Alice bumps into the Cheshire Cat again, who asks her how she is doing. The King of Hearts interrupts their conversation and attempts to bully the Cheshire Cat, who impudently dismisses the King. The King takes offense and arranges for the Cheshire Cat’s execution, but since the Cheshire Cat is now only a head floating in midair, no one can agree on how to behead it. The Duchess approaches Alice and attempts to befriend her, but the Duchess makes Alice feel uneasy. The Queen of Hearts chases the Duchess off and tells Alice that she must visit the Mock Turtle to hear his story. The Queen of Hearts sends Alice with the Gryphon as her escort to meet the Mock Turtle. Alice shares her strange experiences with the Mock Turtle and the Gryphon, who listen sympathetically and comment on the strangeness of her adventures. After listening to the Mock Turtle’s story, they hear an announcement that a trial is about to begin, and the Gryphon brings Alice back to the croquet ground. The Knave of Hearts stands trial for stealing the Queen’s tarts. The King of Hearts leads the proceedings, and various witnesses approach the stand to give evidence. The Mad Hatter and the Cook both give their testimony, but none of it makes any sense. The White Rabbit, acting as a herald, calls Alice to the witness stand. The King goes nowhere with his line of questioning, but takes encouragement when the White Rabbit provides new evidence in the form of a letter written by the Knave. The letter turns out to be a poem, which the King interprets as an admission of guilt on the part of the Knave. Alice believes the note to be nonsense and protests the King’s interpretation. The Queen becomes furious with Alice and orders her beheading, but Alice grows to a huge size and knocks over the Queen’s army of playing cards. All of a sudden, Alice finds herself awake on her sister’s lap, back at the riverbank. She tells her sister about her dream and goes inside for tea as her sister ponders Alice’s adventures. When Alice returns to Underland in this sequel to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, she must go on an action-packed adventure to help save her friends! outfits main outfit a pink tank top with roses with a flower on her head band with a skirt that sparkles with a bow and layers of lacey touch with a hair dryer space for her hair and some pockets for her threds and messering tape and lace and sisors and hair ties and hair dye flower shoes with a spike heel and has flower printed boots with crown glasses wears pink horn headband with a heart with it has a coller with pink heart that is broken and wears a heart with a spike with a cheeta print on her leggings and pink bubble gun dots on her stockings legacy day a big pink cape with sparkles and has her fairies and butterflies around her with the wings on her cape with a thred and her hand gloves shimmer in the light with a gold heart and pink roses with bows of thred high heels with a sparkle to it spring unsprung roses with a pink sparkles and a striped te shirt and a skirt to her legs that cover her feet with sparkles on her pink rose boots with high heel hearts with a white jacket way to wonderland hearts with lacey lacing and heat shaped brands in the lace with a heart spaped dimond around her eye with a sassy latrid with a lacey pink sparkley heart shaped skirt with thread at the end of her shoes with the spikes around the bottem dragon games pink dragon armor with a heart shaped plate with a needle and tread she has needs that hang on to the balls to help her and she has a little pink fluffy coat with a bubble gum skirt she wears a key hole with pink keys and she wears them each day with a pink fluffy head phones epic winter wears a dimond on her jacket that is a white to pink with a pink tira and a shell necklace and a winter snow coat and a long sleeve dress with a fluffy little jacket and little fluffy gloves True Hearts Day a pink heart bage and puffy sleeves with a fluff ball and a hood over my head and my tira !! hairstyle long fluffy pink hair and goes to feet her hair is sparkley and sometimes in different hair styles relationships pets well I have a pink dragon and a unicorn with butterflies that fallow me around and I love hanging out with my pets frends well ashlyin ella for life we are buddies because we both love fasion and we work together roomates open but my room can fit 3 more people we have bunk beds and I call top !! appearance and classes pink eyes with hearts and dimonds with her white streaks in her hand and face I have a lot of classes I even take classes that are not on my destine you see !! I love to make my brain pop with ideas I take a lot of classes to help me get a better grasp of my life and how I will play it and how will it act out I may be very powerful but I control my powers.. for good resons intill my happy ever after well one thing is I don't know who my roommate is I just became this fun and crazy girl that can kill !! jobs * cheerleading and gymnastics and dance and tara strong is her voice actoetheather arts and she loves to perform for people feelings and depth and how she acts tara strong is her voice actor she would be perfect !! feelings depth and back story she was walking around In her place and she found the book of spells she was reading it and she wished for the ... EVIL QUEEN'S POWERS !! ( raven queen mother ) she is now very powerful and she is a queen that never even knows the end of her story ! intill legacy day she was unknow with the crown jewl inside her actions and how she acts parinting my mom taut me to never give up !! my mom told me to get involed with alice and wonderland so I did .. I always lissend to her she gave me everything Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Wonderlandian